La Vie en Rouge
by espressomoonshine
Summary: Jasmine and Logan meet for the first time. They start the relationship with a great conversation and are learning more about each other as their daily life goes on. JOGAN A/U
1. Smoothies

Hello! This is my first story, EVER! I hope you guys like it…

Sitting alone at Rumble Juice, Jasmine sips her smoothie, waiting for her boyfriend Owen to show up for their study date. Lost in thought, she doesn't realise she'd sucked the last millilitre of strawberry-banana with shot of wheatgrass-Owen's favourite. Jasmine gets up to order another one, but bumps into a tall blond with a fitted tee, purposely, but seemingly unintentionally showing his biceps.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Jasmine apologised, "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's cool, cool," the blond said, "I'm Logan, by the way."

"I'm Jasmine."

"Are you by yourself," Logan asked, "I could join you if you want."

"Well," Jasmine confessed, "I was waiting for my boyfriend."

Jasmine started to sit down.

"I could keep you company while you wait," Logan suggested.

Jasmine agreed. They talked for hours, not realising that it was almost 8:30 and Jasmine had homework to do.

"So sad to say this," Jasmine said genuinely, "but, I have a paper to finish revising and a math worksheet. Sucks so much."

"Don't worry about it Jasmine," Logan said, "Can I get your number or something?"

"Sure, and call me Jas," Jasmine put her number in Logan's phone, and Logan put his number in hers. "Bye Logan!" Jas gave the blond a flirty smile as she thought of his appealing biceps. Logan couldn't even help cracking a small smile just thinking about Jasmine's smile, Jasmine's eyes, Jasmine's laugh. After finishing his smoothie, he made his way back to his house.

The next morning, at DITKA High, Jasmine is putting some of her books in her locker, so she doesn't have to worry about doing it during the tight 4 minute time slot in between her classes. When she shut her locker, she was startled to find that Logan was putting stuff into his locker right next to her.

"Logan?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Jas?" Logan said surprised.

"I had no idea you went to this school," Jasmine excited, "this is so, so cool!"

Logan laughed, "I guess we forgot some basic info in our conversation last night."

Jasmine laughed as well, "I guess so."

Logan looked Jasmine up and down. He did it as subtle as he possibly could. Her red dress flattered her skin tone, and it just made her look really, _really_ , beautiful.

"You noticed we were matching, huh?"

"Oh, y-yeah," Logan stuttered looking down at his red tee, "great minds think alike."

The bell rang for the first period of the day.

Jasmine gave a flirty wave goodbye. She hoped that maybe Logan and her could be more than acquaintances, hopefully friends? _I'll invite him over after first period._ All throughout class, Jasmine was kept thinking about Logan's perfect hair, his _amazing_ muscles, and how sweet and kind he is. She almost forgot to take notes for the quiz next class. She couldn't wait, not one more second talking to her new acquaintance. She'd never had a guy friend before. Considering, it was their first year in high school and she came from an all-girls school. This new step in her life excited her and worried her a little. _C'est la vie._

After first period, Jasmine approached Logan to find out if he wanted to hang with her after school.

"Sure," Logan agreed. _Hell, yeah!_ The pair agreed to meet at Logan's house and work on homework and just have a little fun.

 **Review, Favourite, and come back for another chapter in three days! This might change to once a week on Fridays or Saturdays due to school.**

 **Other than that, I DO NOT OWN I DIDN'T DO IT. THIS IS JUST A FUN STORY FOR JOGAN SHIPPERS.**


	2. Basements

Jasmine pulled up to Logan's house and went down stairs to go into the basement. She knocked two times, about to know a third, but Logan answered the door mid-knock.

"Hey Jas," Logan cheekily smiled. Jasmine freaked out in her head. _Oh my God, he is… WOW!_ Jasmine looked down to her her feet and played with her red-polished fingernails. "Do you want to come in?" Logan thought to himself, _she's so adorable when she's flustered_. As Jasmine walked into the homely and nicely decorated basement.  
"Your basement is so cool," Jasmine said, "I love the whole setup!"

"Thanks," Logan embarrassingly smiled at her compliment. Any compliment that Jasmine made, any word she spoke, made his heart skip a beat. How cliche, but Logan honestly felt like that. Not a cliche, but _good_. It was confusing to him, the way he felt; the way he felt was a feeling he couldn't even begin to describe. "So," Logan dragged on, "I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with Bio. You are like, super smart and I-I… I don't know I-"

"Yeah, yeah," Jasmine excited, "of course I'll help you. It would be my pleasure." They got down to work on the couch. They began to discuss how a cell works and what's in a cell. Logan had trouble making out the difference between mitochondria and endoplasmic reticulum. Jasmine happily explained it all to him. Once Logan had finally got it, it didn't take him long, they just decided to chill. "So," Jasmine asked, "there's still somethings I don't know about you."

"Really?" Logan flirtily and daringly put his arm up on the couch, resting his head on the palm of his hand. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. and Jasmine gave a small smile as she looked away. Logan thought for a tiny second that Jasmine could possibly have feelings for him as well. _No way. She's so beautiful, smart, funny, and interesting._ Logan realised that he was kind of staring at Jasmine way longer than he intended. _I could stare at her, all day long_. _That sounded really creepy_.

"You okay?" Jasmine lowered her head to look into Logan's far-off glaze.

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah."

"So…," Jasmine said, "what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go to Rumble Juice?"

Jasmine thought about it, _Just like our first date. Well not our date. A meeting? Let's just call it a date. Even if he doesn't like me back. He's way out of my league._ "Um, sure."

"And, you don't have to get a shot of wheatgrass in your smoothie."

 _He remembered. It's cute that he doesn't care if we don't have the same interests. Actually, we do. But it's still cute._ "You remembered? And, thanks. The thought of putting any other vegetable in my smoothie other than spinach is just…"

Logan laughed, "Yeah, I get it."

"So," Jasmine said, "do we want to get out of here?"

Logan held open the door for Jasmine. She dropped her binder and when she got up, she accidentally came way too close to Logan's face. Like, mouth-to-mouth too close. At first, it was a 1-second mistake-kiss. But, after the two looked each other in the eyes. The rush of feelings and thoughts about each other - _for_ each other _,_ caught up with them and they couldn't help but kiss for real. To them it was like their lips were made for each other.

When they pulled apart, Logan held Jasmine's hand. He noticed her red nail polishes and smiled. _Red_.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I want to thank h0llajess for the review, favourite and follow! You should, too! Come back on Friday.**

 **Also decided to post earlier as a gift. I was too excited.**

 **I DON'T OWN IDDI! JUST A FANFICTION.**


	3. Driving in Cars with Boys

The brunette and the blond go into Jasmine's car to go to Rumble Juice. When they pulled into the parking lot Jasmine made a confession.

"I never broke up with Owen!"

"Huh?" Logan was confused. _Who's Owen? Oh my God. Her boyfriend. I totally forgot she had one._

"My boyfriend, Owen," Jasmine deadpanned. Jasmine had been meaning to break up with Owen ages ago. _All he does is talk about eating healthy and wheatgrass. I'm all about being healthy, but I love the occasional popcorn, candy._ I've kinda been planning breaking up with him for a while now."

"Really?" Logan was interested. Now that he remembered Jasmine never was single, he could make a move. _She has to like me back. I mean, that kiss. It was…good. Hard to describe._ "W-why?"

Jasmine shrugged, "We never had much in common. He was a total health freak. He made me throw away all my Oreos, popcorn, chips, soda, anything non-organic basically. I swear those sugar-free days were the hardest days of my entire life!"

Logan laughed at Jasmine's story. It was upsetting to Logan that the guy she was dating was the same as the others. _They never appreciate you for the way you are. I would._

"Thanks," Jasmine's cheeks flushed red.

"What?" Logan snapped out of his daze.

"I know you would," Jasmine said, "you know, appreciate me."

 _Shoot, she heard me out loud,_ Logan thought to himself this time. "Yeah, I just remember you talking about your exes. He should let you be yourself."

"I know."

Silence.

"I think we need to stay friends," Jasmine blurted out, "don't take this the wrong way but, I want to get to know you better. And, I want you to get to know me better." _What the hell am I saying?_

"I understand," Logan said, "and I would like that." _What the hell am I saying?_

"Do you want to go get a smoothie?"

"As long as you get one you like."

Jasmine laughed at his comment. To Jasmine it made the most sense if the two of them just stayed friends. With Owen and her other boyfriends it was like they rushed into it. And as a result, her likes and their dislikes of her likes came as a surprise to the both of them. She wanted to take it slow this time. Try something different for someone different. _Hopefully, if my plan goes the way it should, we could end up together one day_. Only time will tell.

The pair walked into Rumble Juice. Jasmine sat down and Logan went to order their smoothies. Jasmine started to check her Tumblr feed when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head quickly to snap at the unwelcome stranger. But, who she saw was someone she wasn't a stranger but felt like one.

 _Owen?_

"Owen?"

"Hey, Jasmine." Owen smiled meekly. A face that one makes when they've known they've done someone wrong.

"What do you want?"

Logan paid for their smoothies, only to find that Owen and Jasmine were making a less than amicable conversation.

"What's going on here? Logan asked the two of them.

"What's it to you?" Owen challenged. Jasmine sensed the heat and tension rise. And she wasn't one to act like a damsel in distress.

 _I'm Jasmine Freaking Kang. I can stand up for my own damn self._

"Back up, Owen," Jasmine warned, "Logan and I were doing just fine without you coming here to try and ruin everything. You don't have to stay. You can leave."

"Jazzy," Owen cried Jasmine cringed at the sound of that disgusting pet name.

"We're over, Owen. I'm tired of you trying to change me. I'm tired of you using me as a trophy. And you know what else Owen? I'm tired of you making promises you can't freaking keep. Leave me alone."

Owen flared his nose. He looked to Logan and looked at Jasmine.

He went over and put his face in front of Logan's. "Good luck with this whore," he spat, "She gets uglier with age. Inside and out."

Jasmine appalled at what she heard, and being a strong woman, stood up in between the two boys and slapped Owen in the face.

"You disgusting, two-faced bitch." She jabbed her pointy nail into his chest. "Get the hell out."

Logan admired Jasmine's strength to stand up against her abuser. They sat down at a table and began to sip on their smoothies.

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It felt good to take charge. I am a strong woman after all."

They laughed and talked as if there wasn't a big freaking elephant in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everybody! Sorry I didn't post on Friday, I was so passed out. Stories might come a little slower because a freaking hurricane is coming on Monday. Power might be out. But, it's not a big deal. I'm not sure about the amount of damage this thing will cause, but I will try my hardest to post as soon as possible. Also, this chapter is based of a Lana song (ugh, love her) Driving in Cars with Boys.**

 **Remember: Review, Favourite, and come back for another chapter (hopefully) next Friday!**


	4. Never Let Me Go

Jasmine dropped Logan off at his house on the way home. The elephant which was obviously there, grew bigger and bigger when the two were alone in Jasmine's car. The way Logan fought for her, was how Jasmine imagined a real boyfriend would. She knew he was the one for her, but, she couldn't let herself get too caught up in dating someone knew.

 _Wouldn't it be better to date someone who's your best friend rather than a complete stranger? Well, yeah. Dating a best friend, you don't have to worry about if they would break your heart. You don't have to keep secrets. Isn't that what it really is? Falling in love with your best friend? Then, wouldn't it be easier to share how you feel for the other person? How would you though, without it being to awkward?_

Jasmine found herself at a red light. She was almost home. The heavy drops of rain fell quickly. Jasmine let out a sigh. She hated driving in the rain. Not as much as she hated regret.

Logan picked up his drumsticks and began to drum a little. Simple rhythms as he thought of his relationship with Jasmine. He couldn't understand why she pulsing go out with her. Maybe he just pretended to understand and get her. Was that kiss out of pity? Or was it for real? His drum pattern increased in intricacy without knowing as his anger and frustration with his inability to let her know. After getting louder and louder he finally let out one hard bang, burying his head in his hands.

 _It's all my fault. I should've let her know. Let her know how I felt._

The next morning, Jasmine was about to leave to go to school.

 _Maybe I should ask Logan if he wanted a ride?_

Jasmine took her phone out of her jacket pocket and texted Logan a quick message.

 **Jasmine: hey…u need a ride?**

It was only 6:45. She had 15 minutes before she had to leave if she didn't want to be late.

 **Logan: sure I'll be outside**

 **Jasmine: kk**

Jasmine smiled. They hadn't talked since she dropped him off. Maybe he didn't hate her. Maybe they still had a relationship.

Jasmine pulled up to Logan's house and unlocked the passenger side when she saw him, sexily leaning against his garage door. She couldn't help cracking a smile. Logan ran over and hopped in.

"Hey, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," Jasmine smiled. _He is just too perfect. I don't know if I could stay friends with someone I'm so attracted to. One car ride. That's all I need, one car ride. That should be enough time._

"While I have you trapped," she smiled at her joke, "tell me more about yourself."

Logan sighed as he thought about what to say. "Other than what you already know?"

Jasmine chuckled as she nodded her head.

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce."

"My parents are divorced, too. I used to think it was my fault, but, I got through it. Thankfully, I had my sisters. I know you have one but, I could help you get through it."

Jasmine used her free hand and held his.

Logan returned her gesture with a squeeze.

It was all the answer she needed.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh. I missed two Fridays! It has been so hard, this weekend you shall receive 3 NEW CHAPTERS including this one... so stay tuned for that. Anyone see Drum Beats, Heart Beats? Ahhhhh, I'm not a spoiler, but the feels!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I try not to make them too long or too short, because I know I too many Fanfiction small print is like ugh on my eyes. But, anyway... I really hope this chapter had fluff for you, trying to not make it too fluffy. (Saving the real fluff for your feels to feed off of later!)**

 **Make sure to review, favourite, and come back tomorrow for 2 more new chapters! Okay, see you then!**

 **- _espressomoonshine_**


	5. Tasks

"Jas, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Logan."

Logan looked down at his red shoes, nervous about what would happen after the next words left his mouth.

"Do you want to go out?"

Jasmine sucked in a quick breath of oxygen. _Oh Jeez… What do I say? Yes? I think so… we tell each other everything. Like best friends._ She smiled.

"Sure. I mean, yes. Definitely." _Face palm._

Logan chuckled at Jasmine's slightly red face.

"We always meet at Rumble Juice," Logan said, "why not somewhere nice. Like the mall."

"The mall?"

"Yeah," Logan drew a small smile. It was nice to not have to worry about saying something really stupid. It's not a good idea, is it?"

"No, not really." Jasmine liked this comfortableness between the two them. "But, it was a good first try."

The two of them laughed.

"My mom, uh, got me a car. I guess it was like a bribe for me to stay with her after the divorce. But, whatever. I'll pick you up on Friday night at 8:00. That's all I am going to say."

"Ugh! I have to know!" Jasmine whined.

"Nope, uh-uh," Logan said, "you'll find out more later." He leaned down and gave Jasmine a peck on the cheek. "See you after first period, okay?"

"Yeah." Jasmine put her hand to her cheek where Logan's lips had touched. She made a small smile as she went to put her books in her locker.

On Wednesday, Jasmine got a text from Logan.

 **Logan: hey jas...wear a red shirt and jeans k? see u later**

 _Red? That's kind of weird. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that when something happens between us, one of us is wearing red. I don't know. He did say that red was his favourite colour…_

 **Jasmine: kk do u want to come over**

 **Logan: can't but i'll pick u up tomorrow morning at 7:30**

 _Should I call him my boyfriend? It is a little early…_

 **Jasmine: kk bye sugar cookie ;)**

 **Logan: bye cinnamon buns ;)**

Jasmine smirked and cheekily rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, and she couldn't wipe the smile plastered on her face.


	6. Lake Houses

On Friday night, Logan put on a red shirt and jeans, getting ready to pick up Jasmine for their date. He pulled up to her house at 7:45 and knocked on the door. Jasmine opened it with a smile on her face.

"Now I know why you told me to wear red! So we could match." Jasmine laughed.

"I do not remember such a thing. Red is my favorite color. I like to wear it when I'm doing something special. Using me as your excuse to looking fashionable or playing off a fashion 'fox-pass' is low." Logan joked.

Jasmine scoffed playfully, "'fox-pass?' It's pronounced 'fough-pah' and no, you sent me a text on Wednesday."

Logan held his finger to his chin, mimicking hard thought, "Maybe I did? Is the lady ready to go?" He held out his arm for her to wrap around. Jasmine put her arm around his.

"Let's do this."

"We are here." Logan opened the door for Jasmine to get out of.

"What is this place?"

"Lake house. I wanted to go here one last time, just in case my last time being here would have been 4 years ago. I thought my last time should be with my best friend, someone who's special to me."

Jasmine smiled at his romantic gesture. _Aw! He's too cute._ "It's beautiful. But why did you want us to match?"

"I just wanted to."

"Um, okay."

They laughed as they made their way inside.

"It's gorgeous in here! Is this you when you were in 4th grade? You are way cuter in the picture!"

"You don't think I'm handsome?" Logan pretended to be hurt by Jasmine's words.

"Oh my God, Logan I am so sorry." Jasmine wrapped her arms around his waist.

Logan hugged her back. When the hug was over, Jasmine removed her face from Logan's chest. They stared into each other's eyes. Logan held her face in his hands and they kissed.

For that moment, time stopped. The whole world revolved around them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed these chapters!**

 **Make sure to review, favourite and come back next time for another chapter of La Vie en Rouge!**


End file.
